Apocalipsis
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Corossover BTR&TWD / Dos de los más grandes científicos del mundo intentan fabricar una cura para ayudar a la raza humana a combatir una extraña enfermedad que ataca a todos, pero algo saldrá mal en el laboratorio y pondrá a toda la humanidad en peligro. ¿Qué pasará luego? ¿Podrá alguien salir a salvo? ¿Pondrán arreglar las cosas antes del final...?
1. Contacto

**New Fic!**

 _El gran y talentoso científico Connor Wells agarró su cabeza entre sus manos en forma de estrés jalando unos mechones de cabello color blanco gracias a las canas, no lograba que su experimento funcionara como debería ser, no sabía que había echo mal, tal vez ¿había calculado mal las meditas del sodio?, ¿había puesto mucho titanio ésta vez? ¿Qué había echo mal? Había estudiado sus raciones hace más de 8 año, y nada había salido como lo imaginaba, como él había pensado que saldría todo._

 _Se levantó de su silla en el oscuro escritorio, la luna si que brillaba esa noche de invierno en Texas, ese frío para nada peculiar hacía estremecer su piel a pesar de su bata abrigadora que traía puesta. Se paró, atravesó la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta la última puerta, una puerta vieja de madera, con rasguños y manchas de sangre; agarró el pomo de la puerta y la giró, el cuarto de experimentos le dio la bienvenida. El cuarto era complementa distinto a como parecía desde afuera, por dentro era luminoso, con muchas lámparas alumbrando todo, cada rincón; cámaras de vigilancia atentas y encendidas las 24 horas del día, había un vidrio con controles en frente y al otro lado de eso había un tipo en una silla,_ _amarrado de brazos hacia atrás, su boca estaba cubierta con una cuerda ancha blanca; intentaba gritar y liberarse del agarré, tenía gotas de sudor bajando de su cabello y recorriendo su rostro._

 _El científico agarró la tabla de apuntes que estaba sobre el centro de control, miró sus apuntes y luego al sujeto de experimentos, ¿qué diablos había echo mal? Tan solo unas semanas atrás el sujeto estaba levantando sus plaquetas y parecía que su medicina había dado efecto y estaba todo perfecto para firmar el contrato con el presidente y con todas las farmacias y doctores de todo Estados Unidos y de un día al otro el sujeto empeoró y parecía que iba a morir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?_

 _–Dr. Wells, el doctor Derek Shell, de Alemania, está al teléfono.– habló su confiable y mejor asistente que tenía, el joven Cameron Tanner, su mano derecha en todo._

 _–Perfecto, Cameron, pasámelo.– el joven con lentes enormes asintió._

 _–Tome el teléfono.– dijo él antes de irse cerrando la puerta al final._

 _El doctor Wells agarró el teléfono que estaba a la izquierda de él y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar. –¿Hola?_

 _–Doctor Connor Wells,– se oyó su voz desde el otro lado. –me sorprendió mucho que mis muchachos que avisaran de su desprevenida invitación a llamarle._

 _–Me he enterado que usted es uno de los más grandes científicos en Alemania, por eso he decidido contactarlo para hacerle una propuesta interesante, la cual lo beneficia tanto a usted como a mí._

 _–Me gustan las propuestas interesantes, espero que la suya sea una de ellas así como usted mismo lo ha dicho._

 _–Y lo es, por supuesto._

 _–Dígame, doctor Wells soy todo oídos. ¿En qué, humildemente yo, puedo servirle?_

 _–En estos último años, en estos 20 años de hecho, no sé si usted ya se ha enterado, se ha desatado una terrible enfermedad en todos los países orientales y en pocas partes del occidental del planeta, en las partes menos pobladas a decir verdad._

 _–Oh, por supuesto que sí estoy enterado de ella, ha atacado a una parte de este país, a los barrios más pobres y ya se a cobrado la vida de muchos de nosotros, pero, ¿a qué se debe su mención? ¿Está usted interesado en erradicarla?_

 _–Es claro que sí, el presidente me ha pedido que elabore una medicina que ayude a combatirla, pero hay ciertos problemas con la fabricación de la cura, cada vez que he hecho una pastilla, un suero y se lo he dado al sujeto de prueba, él reacciona de forma positiva y muy sana las primeras horas de su ingreso a su cuerpo,– dobló la puerta hacia el sujeto de prueba. –pero luego desaparece y lo deja peor. ¿Podría usted venir a América y ayudarme con la cura?_

 _–Me parece una gran idea todo eso que usted está haciendo por la humanidad y por las futuras generaciones, lo apoyaré._

 _–Muchas gracias, Dr Shell. El mudo estará agradecido con usted._

 _–Es un honor. Le diré a mi mano derecha que nos prepare la avioneta a mí y a otros de mis mejores asistentes de científicos que tenga a mi disposición, iremos lo más pronto posible, en unos días estaremos hallando la cura para esa diabólica enfermedad._

 _–Me parece una gran idea, mil gracias. Serán muy recibidos aquí, le diré al presidente para darles el permiso de aterrizaje apenas sean localizados o pidan permiso para aterrizar._

 _–De acuerdo. ¿Su ubicación exacta, doctor Wells?_

 _–Washington DC, pero el presidente me ha dado un laboratorio en Texas donde está mucho mejor equipada con laboratorios y cuartos de experimentos, le diré a uno de mis que le dé la ubicación exacta del lugar._

 _–Me parece bien. Bueno, nos veremos en unos días, doctor Wells, fue un gusto hablar con usted._

 _–Igualmente, Dr Shell, nos vemos. – el científico apartó el teléfono de su oreja y colgó._

 _Sólo esperaba que el doctor Shell tuviera las respuestas para ayudarle con su suero para curar ésta extraña enfermedad..._


	2. El Accidente

**New Chapter!**

 _-Doctor Wells, el doctor Shell de Alemania ha llegado.- el científico apartó la mirada de su bloc de notas y dio la vuelta para encontrare con un señor de unos aproximadamente 37 años, barba un poco larga, un poco calvo y arrugas en su cara, unos lentes cubrían sus ojos grises y ojeras._

 _-Usted debe ser el famoso científico Connor Wells con quien estuve hablando hace unos días atrás, ¿no? Un gusto verlo en persona.- habló el inglés casi fluidamente, pero aún resaltándolo con su acento alemán._

 _El doctor Wells se acercó y ofreció su mano cortésmente. -El gusto es mío, doctor. Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado mi petición de su ayuda en esto._

 _Soltó su mano. -Como le dije la otra vez, es un honor y me fascinó que haya aceptado la petición del presidente de Estados Unidos sobre hacer esto, la humanidad estará agradecida con usted._

 _-Se lo agradezco, recuerde que esto también lo involucra a usted, ya que me está ayudando en esto, la civilización tiene también el derecho de agradecerle por su aporte. Pero bueno, basta de halagos, ¿empezamos?_

 _-Por supuesto.- el doctor Shell dio unos pasos para acercarse a la pared transparente, estaba impactado por el estado del sujeto. -Este debe ser el sujeto, ¿no?_

 _-Sujeto número tres, de hecho.- el científico alemán lo miró intrigado. -Los primeros dos... no soportaron las dosis y los sueros, sus cuerpos se empezaron a desintegrar, pero no murieron, si es lo que usted piensa. Viven, pero su estado es... malo, gimen de dolor, sus pieles se desprenden de su cuerpo._

 _El doctor Shell pensó un momento, miró el sujeto y luego a su nuevo compañero. -¿Eso que tiene ahí son sus apuntes?_

 _-Lo son._

 _-¿Podría dar un vistazo?_

 _-Adelante.- el estadounidense dio al alemán su bloc y vio las fracciones confusas de él al ver sus apuntes. -¿Pasa algo?_

 _El alemán quitó los ojos del bloc y se lo entregó. -¿No ha pensado en probar un poco de ácido?_

 _-¿Ácido?- estaba confundido, sabía lo letal que podría llegar a ser usar ácido y más en un tipo de medicina._

 _-Sí, ácido. Sé que aquí en Texas están los tanques de ácido, podría usar un poco, tres gotas a lo mucho._

 _-¿Está seguro? ¿No cree usted que es mucho? Digo, es ácido, directo de los tanques de ácido, sin ningún tipo de solvente ni nada, estamos haciendo una cura, no creo que el ácido sea lo correcto aquí, ¡es ácido!_

 _-Sé que es una locura, pero al ver sus apuntes y las condiciones del sujeto tres y los demás que usted mencionó, puede ser la solución.- sus ojos se abrieron a la vez que caminó donde el doctor Wells. -Esto podría ser la cura de ese maldito virus que está matando a todos. Acabaríamos con todo eso de una vez por todas, las siguientes generaciones estarán a salvo de todo esto._

 _-O también...- se alejó y empezó a calcular y revisar cuidadosamente todos los detalles. Él había intentado esta cura hace años, estuvo probando medicina tras otra durante meses, tal vez esto podría funcionar, ¡era todo una locura! Pero tal vez podía funcionar. Aunque... siempre hay que pensar lo que podría salir mal, y en este caso eran muchas cosas. -Esto podría salir mal, muy mal.- levantó la vista al otro científico. -El ácido podría crear una reacción dentro del cuerpo del afectado minutos u horas después de su ingreso, al llegar a su estómago... no pasará mucho cuando los ácidos del estómago y el ácido de la cura... exploten. Esto podría causar una reacción alérgica severa, crónica. Esto...- su rostro se tornó pálido, había llegado a una conclusión que no se le había pasado por la mente. -Esto podría crear una mutación incombatible al sujeto o al afectado, el ácido junto al suero podría quitar el dolor en ellos, pero aceleraría la caía de la piel, los ácidos harían que sus órganos internos dejen de funcionar, todos menos su cerebro... en sólo 24 horas estarían... en sólo 24 horas serán muertos caminantes, doctor Shell... el ácido haría que envés de curarlos, los convirtieron en monstruos reales. No sentirían dolor alguno, serían prácticamente inmunes a casi todo, pero su cerebro sería su única debilidad..._

 _El doctor Shell miró al sujeto, la oportunidad de curar a todos estaba en sus manos, toda la responsabilidad estaba en ellos, una decisión mal echa y todo se echaría a la basura. El alemán llevó una mano a su barbilla y comenzó a formular todo. -Hay posibilidades de 50 y 50... ¿Para cuándo ha pedido la cura el presidente?_

 _-Lo más antes posible... Ayer apareció el primer caso del virus en una mujer embarazada, hay muchos ancianos y jóvenes afectados en Carolina del Sur._

 _-En Alemania casi toda la mitad del país está contagiada con el virus..._

 _-Podriamos... seguir tratando, en Alabama existe..._

 _-La decisión está tomada, doctor Wells,- ambos se encararon, la expresión del alemán era sería, estaba decidido. -o al menos la mía. Tenemos la opción de probar mi idea, funcionará en un 50%, o podemos seguir tratando de encontrar otra cura que probablemente no funcione y sólo nos haga perder el tiempo. Escuche lo que le digo, doctor, ¿sabe cuantos niños están muriendo en este momento? ¿Cuántos ancianos se están desvaneciendo? La decisión está en usted.- caminó hacia la puerta, sus pisadas eran fuertes, se veía tenso. No quería poner en esta situación a su compañero, pero era la única forma de que entrara en razón._

 _Pasando el umbral de la puerta, el alemán desapareció del cuarto dejando al estadounidense en un gran lío. Se dejó caer en una silla frente al sujeto, su sentido común gritaba que era una mala idea, su cuerpo entero lo decía, esto estaba mal, ¿usar ácido de un tanque para fabricar una cura de un virus? Entendía que habían muchas personas muriendo y que esto era directamente letal. No podía dejarse hacer esto, todo le decía que esto estaba mal, esto no serviría, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero... tal vez Derek Shell tenía razón, era menor usar la cura que ya tenían y no desperdiciar el tiempo buscando otra que probablemente no funcione..._

 _Sabía que se odiaría por todo esto después... una parte de él lo hacía ahora._

 _-¡Cameron!- gritó y en segundos apareció su mano derecha en la puerta._

 _-¿Necesita algo, doctor?_

 _-Sí, necesito 1,13 de ácido, ehm, de los tanques de aquí de Texas._

 _-Disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿es para el antídoto?_

 _-Así es.- el estadounidense se levantó de la silla y soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía hace un tiempo atrás. -El doctor Shell piensa que es lo que falta para que la medicina logre funcionar._

 _-Perdón, doctor, pero yo no creo que sea lo correcto, con todo respeto le digo que esto podría no ser una buena idea. El ácido de los tanques es intenso y muy concentrado, tal solo 0,09% de él podría provocar una reacción hemorrágica en el estómago haciendo que éste se infeste a tal grado de no servir..._

 _-Yo también creo que es mala idea, pensé y formulé todas las posibilidades que tendría después de ser ingerido... esto podría ser la cura para todo... o el boleto directo a la perdición del mundo..._

 _-Si está usted en desacuerdo con ello, ¿por qué lo va a hacer?_

 _Suspiró. -El presidente está poniendo sobre mí mucha presión...- caminó hacia su asistente y puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Haz lo que digo, trae el ácido y... eres la persona en la que más confío, te daré una labor muy importante, ¿viste todos los componentes que lleva el suero?_

 _El joven parpadeó un par de veces y luego enfocó la vista. -Por supuesto, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?_

 _-Sea cual sea el resultado de la cura, tienes que hacer un antídoto para él._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Hazlo. Por favor._

 _El chico dudó unos segundos en analizar todo, era su líder del quien estábamos hablando, su mentor. No podía traicionarle._

 _Levantó la vista y lo miró firmemente. -Será un honor, doctor Wells._

 _[...]_

 _El doctor Shell y el doctor Wells habían empezado con el suero, llevaban 2 horas fabricándolo, midiendo las medidas exactas para que nada saliera mal, esto iba a ser un éxito total, la humanidad estará a salvo y las nuevas generaciones no padecerán este virus mortal._

 _-Doctor, Shell, es hora de que el sujeto tome el suero, está listo.- habló a través de la máscara que cubría su boca._

 _-Aun no. Falta el ingrediente esencial. ¿Está el ácido aquí?- las palabras fueron amortiguadas por la máscara que usaba igualmente el estadounidense._

 _El doctor Connor Wells sabía que esto era una mala idea, pero... sabía también que su mejor asistente estaba fabricando un antídoto por si el suero sale mal o tenía algún efecto maligno repentino. No podía mentirle._

 _-Aquí está._

 _Agarró el tubo de ensayo con el líquido, el alemán cogió una jeringa, la sumergió y la sacó para seguidamente dejar caer tres gotas de ácido sobre el suero. El líquido de la medicina provocó unas pequeñas burbujas cuando el ácido entró en contacto con él, luego de unos segundos todo volvió a estar como antes._

 _-Es hora de traer al sujeto, doctor Wells.- asintió y caminó a la salida en dirección al cuarto del sujeto de prueba._

 _El alemán volvió su atención hacia el suero ¿Tres simples gotas serán suficientes para esto? ¿No era muy poco? Sabía que esto sólo era una prueba y si todo salía bien, iban a seguir fabricándolo y lo llevarían a las farmacias y hospitales, el presidente estaría con un peso menos en los hombros. Entonces... si sólo tres gotas iban a poder curarlo, ¡cinco o siete gotas iba a ser mucho mejor! ¡Por supuesto! Por algo había pasado años en la Universidad de Múnich. No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, todo estaba en juego._

 _Acercó la jeringa al ácido y absorbió un poco, volvió al suero y dejó caer tres gotas más, pero al escuchar los pasos del doctor Wells acercarse, dejó caer una gran cantidad, demasiada. No se había puesto a pensar en lo que iba a decir el estadounidense, él nunca lo vio muy convencido cuando siquiera le mencionó lo del ácido, era mejor callarlo por un momento, tal vez hasta llevarlo a la tumba. Sólo deseaba que nada saliera mal._

 _-El sujeto número tres está aquí, es hora._

 _-Muy bien. Que se suba a la camilla, doctor._

 _Asintió y llevó al sujeto a la camilla. El sujeto subió y se acostó, mantenerse tranquilo estaba en las cosas imposibles que podía hacer. El doctor Wells le puso la intravenosa al sujeto de pruebas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. El doctor Shell se acercó por detrás con la aguja llena de lo que esperaban fuera el suero que curaría a todos._

 _El líquido recorrió su camino hasta llegar a su vena. Ambos científicos se miraron entre sí cuando el sujeto de prueba se estremeció._

 _-Será mejor llevarlo a su habitación._

 _El alemán asintió y cuidadosamente esperó que todo el líquido hubiese llegado por completo a su cuerpo. Al haberlo hecho, quitó con cuidado la intravenosa y levantó al sujeto. El tacto de los guantes sobre la piel del sujeto, hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la médula del alemán, no era una sensación que quisiera conservar. Era asqueroso. Estaba acostumbrado a ver su piel y los pedazos desprendiéndose de él, pero ni por un momento estaba listo para sentir su piel, ni aunque fuera con los guantes de por medio._

 _[...]_

 _Las horas habían corrido, ambos científicos observaban con extremo cuidado los cambios que presentaba el sujeto. Los primeros minutos había pasado, calmado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su piel se iba regenerando considerablemente con el tiempo, estaba tomando su color natural, parecía que todo había dado efecto de un modo increíble._

 _–Será mejor decirle al presidente que el suero está hecho. Debe de estar en las farmacias y hospitales lo más antes posible, el virus se expande muy rápidamente._

 _–Es lo mejor. Debemos darles el suero también a los demás infectados, a los otros dos sujetos._

 _–Tiene razón, le diré a uno de los suyos que se los dé con la medida exacta._

 _Los dos científicos salieron del cuarto del sujeto de pruebas, en el camino vieron a George, uno de los mejores del Americano, el doctor Shell le dio la orden e indicación y para darles el suero a los demás experimentos fallidos, al irse el joven, volvieron en dirección a la sala de comunicación para comunicarse con el presidente._

 _[…]_

 _El líder de todos los estados unidos se asomó por la pantalla, su expresión se volvió relajada cuando los científicos le avisaron de que la medicina estaba lista. Era un peso menos en sus hombros, su país se iba a salvar de ese maldito virus que había matado a tanta gente, y aún lo estaba haciendo._

 _–¡Doctor!_

 _Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a uno de los asistentes del alemán venir corriendo hacia ellos, su piel estaba pálida y sus fracciones faciales estaban aterrorizados._

 _–¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ocurre?_

 _–¡El sujeto! ¡Tienen que ir a verlo! ¡Él... él se transformó, mutó! ¡Rápido!_

 _Ambos se miraron entre sí antes de cortar la videollamada con el presidente e ir donde el sujeto de pruebas. Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto. Los gritos y sonidos de cosas cayendo al suelo y siendo destrozados se oían desde lejos, al igual que unos gemidos y olor a decadencia. Al entrar al cuarto vieron algo que los dejó sorprendidos, asombrados en extremo. Estaba el sujeto de experimentos—o lo que parecía ser—en el suelo, su cabeza hundida en el abdomen de uno de los asistentes del estadounidense, aparentemente estaba comiendo sus órganos, destrozando todo de él, su boca llena de sangre al igual que sus manos y el resto de su ropa. Su piel estaba peor que antes._

 _–Oh, por Dios...– el alemán dio unos pasos entrando al cuarto, pero al hacerlo, el otro científico puso un brazo sobre su pecho impidiendo que avanzara._

 _–Shh, habla bajo, tiene un oído increíblemente sensible. Hay que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible._

 _Ambos dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, se detuvieron en seco cuando oyeron un ruido en el "monstruo" que estaba en el suelo, volvieron a caminar cuando notaron que seguía comiendo, al llegar al umbral, cerraron la puerta y el estadounidense buscó en su bolsillo la llave, enllabaron y al hacerlo el monstruo corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó. Los dos avanzaron por el pasillo mientras buscaba una idea coherente para averiguar que había pasado._

 _Al entrar por otro pasillo, el asistente del doctor Wells salió de uno de los laboratorios con algo como un líquido en un vaso de ensayo. –El antídoto está listo, doctor._

 _–Bien, sólo hay que...– en el momento en el que estaba a punto de hablar, el monstruo entró al pasillo corriendo, el asistente miró a los científicos buscando una explicación para lo que estaba pasando, en lo cual, el doctor Wells tomó el antídoto y lo guardó en una de las bolsas de su bata, entró rápidamente al laboratorio donde había salido su asistente, cuando volvió le dio una pistola a cada uno y él mismo._

 _Le dispararon, pero era imposible, el monstruo parecía inmortal. Optando por lanzarle una silla, los tres salieron hacia la intemperie. Poner un laboratorio súper avanzado en medio de la nada parecía buena idea al inicio para evitar las distracciones o interrupciones a los científicos, ahora, tal vez no bueno para pedir ayuda._

 _–¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!_

 _El alemán sabía las respuestas a los gritos del otro científico, sentía culpa por todo esto._

 _–Doctor, Wells, yo tuve la culpa, puse gotas de más al suero cuando usted se fue. Jamás pensé que esto pusiera ser posible, creí que eso de que... pudiera convertirse o mutar el sujeto, creí que todo eso era sólo un disparate suyo._

 _–No se preocupe. Sabía que algo podría pasar o salir mal, así que le he pedido a Cameron que fabricara un antídoto para el suero._

 _–Aun me siento muy responsable por todo esto, y tengo que estarlo. Yo tuve la culpa de todo esto, lo lamento. – el alemán miró a los dos estadounidenses con los ojos llorosos, llevó la pistola a su cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente._

 _–¡Doctor Shell, no!– el asistente trató de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, disparó y su cuerpo cayó al suelo abruptamente._

 _El caminante había llegado donde ellos, traía al sujeto número dos ahora también convertidos en caminante. Entraron en pánico, no sabían que hacer. El doctor Wells miró al científico que había muerto cobardemente, pensó un momento... ¡Los cerebros! ¡Todos sus órganos internos no funcionan, a excepción de su cerebro, es su debilidad!_

 _Miró a los dos caminantes acercarse, retrocedieron un poco y el doctor apuntó a las cabezas de ellos, nervioso. –Disparale en la cabeza._

 _–¿Perdón?_

 _–¡Hazlo!_

 _Abriendo los ojos dispararon varias veces para seguidamente ver cómo caían al suelo, pero cuando no estaban lo suficientemente seguros de que estaban a salvo, el asistente decide acercarse para ver si estaban "muertos", cuando parecía que lo estaban, se devolvió, pero sintió algo en la pierna, una mordedura y luego un ardor intenso, miró su pierna casi entrando en pánico; ¿cómo matas algo que ya está muerto? Aparentemente así. Connor Wells codeó a su asistente indicándole que le siguiera, caminaron lenta y cuidadosamente hasta el helicóptero de emergencia que tenían afuera, el joven entró mientras que el doctor buscó con la mirada algo por todas partes. ¿Qué no eran tres sujetos de pruebas? ¿Dónde estaba el otro? Tal vez... ¿Se lo comieron? No tenía cabeza para pensar, tenía que volar a Washington para avisarles. No sabía que les iba a decir, no tenía idea de como iba a ser su reacción. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era... Salir de ahí. Con vida. Lo que el científico no sabía era que su mejor asistente le quedaban menos de 24 horas para convertirse en uno de esos caminantes._

 _El helicóptero despegó rumbo a Washington DC y para informarle al presidente lo ocurrido para seguidamente volar a Alemania y decirles lo que pasó con sus hombres. El científico y el asistente no se dieron cuenta que lo a lejos entre los árboles, un caminante se había escurrido por el bosque camino a la ciudad._


	3. Dirección y Luz

**New Chapter!**

 **Después de un tiempo, he decido seguir con esto, ya tengo varias ideas y escritos para esto, no van a ser muchos capítulos, tal vez máximo 10, pero algunos van a ser algo extenso, sin embargo no quiero superar los +3k palabras en un capítulo.**

 **También quería decirles que esto será un crossover de Big Time Rush y The Walking Dead, pero sólo serán personajes de las dos primeras temporadas de ambas series. No se preocupen si no saben mucho de TWD o algo, nah.**

 **La última vez que actualicé esto fue el 17 de abril del año pasado... Espero esta vez sea diferente.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Wichita, Kansas, Estados Unidos.

pequeño Katiel Knight de 10 años miraba con felicidades a toda su familia reunida alrededor suyo. Hoy era su cumpleaños número 10, este era el mejor de todos. Tuvo el mejor regalo que cualquier otro niño pudiera pedir, tener a su padre presente. Su padre era un miembro del ejército y pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento, jamás había estado para el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor, hasta ahora.

Kendall sonrió hacia su padre cuando todos habían terminado de cantar feliz cumpleaños. Sopló las velas pidiendo su deseo: ver a su padre más seguido. Cerró los ojos deseando desde muy adentro de él. Sintió un golpe en su pierna, abrió los ojos y vio a su hermanita de 5 años golpear suavemente su pierna con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo con puntos blancos y lazo verde. Sonrió y lo agarró, abrazó a su hermana y ella sólo sonrió.

–Kendall, cariño, es hora de partir el pastel.– habló su abuela sentada en una silla de ruedas junto a él.

Kendall asintió y vio venir a su mamá con unos platos y un cuchillo. Se sentó en el sofá y sintió a su papá sentarse junto a él. Lo miró y él sonrió orgullosamente.

–Ya diez años, hijo, como corre el tiempo. Pronto estarás como yo. ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?

–Mmm... No lo sé. No quiero dejar a mamá sola.

–Tal vez puedas...

De repente empezaron a tocar la puerta desesperadamente. El papá de Kendall se levantó preocupado, abrió la puerta y vio a uno de sus compañeros en el ejército, vestido y listo. El señor Knight ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, temía que el día llegara, pero lo hizo, demasiado rápido, esperaba que al menos si hijo tuviera la mayoría de edad, aún no estaba listo para esto.

–¡Knight! ¡Ya es la hora, prepare a su familia para ser evaluada y a sus hijos, tiene que llevarlos lo más rápido posible a la calle principal, el bus está por salir!

El señor Knight hizo un ademán con su mano en un costado de su frente y el otro señor se fue. Se dirigió a su familia y miró a su esposa. –Tienen que salir de aquí. Yo me llevaré a Kendall y Katie.

La señora Knight asintió y ayudó a su mamá en la silla de ruedas mientras su hermana y hermano ayudaban a su papá a caminar. El señor Knight levantó a su hija y tomó la mano de su hijo. Kendall veía a todas partes, quería que alguien le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

–Papá, ¿qué está pasando?

–Tranquilo, hijo.

–Mamá, ¿a dónde van?

La señora Knight no contestó. Tenía la mirada en el suelo. No quería que su hijo la viera llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. Probablemente éste sería el último día que viera a sus hijos y tenía que ser fuerte. No tenía que dejarlos verla llorar.

Kendall sabía cuándo su mamá no estaba bien. Sabía que cuando ella tenía un problema muy fuerte y complicado, lloraba, pero en silencio. Él siempre corría donde ella y la abrazaba, hoy no era la excepción.

–Kendall, ¿qué haces?– definitivamente estaba llorando.

–No llores mamá, todo estará bien. Ya no llores.

Su mamá se limpió la cara y dejó de empujar a su mamá, se agachó y miró a su hijo de frente. –Prometeme que siempre serás fuerte, siempre sé valiente. Jamás te rindas ni mires atrás. Sé cómo tu papá que nunca le tiene miedo a todos. También se amable con las personas, pero no dejes que se aprovechen de ti, ¿ok? Tú vales más de lo que crees. Eres un Knight tienes que tener la frente en algo pasa lo que pase. ¿Está bien?– su mamá volvió a llorar. Kendall asintió y la abrazó fuertemente.

–¡KNIGHT!– a lo lejos se oyó un grito, era el capitán. Kendall y su mamá se separaron, la señora Knight volvió a levantarse. –¡Lleva a tus hijos al bus, ya! ¡Sabes que ellos son lo más importante! ¡Muevete!

–¡Sí, señor!

–Kendall, vamos.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–¡Vamos, Kendall!

–Anda, Kendall. – asintió.

Kendall volvió con su papá. El señor Knight agarró muy fuerte su muñeca y corrió pasando la calle, cuidando de su estrellarse con alguien. La gente corrió como loca por toda la calle. Habían juguetes tirados por todas partes.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la calle central. Había un largo bus escolar, muchos padres estaban dejando a sus hijos ahí. El señor Knight corrió hasta allá y saludó a los demás soldados. Ellos respondieron.

–¿Nombres?

–Kendall y Katie Knight.

–Adentro.

El señor Knight bajó a su hija y la puso junto a Kendall. –Kendall, hijo. Haz todo lo que estos señores te digas, y por favor, cuida bien a tu hermana. Te amo, Kendall.

–Está bien, papá. Yo también te amo.– su papá se inclinó y besó la cabeza de sus dos hijos. Ellos sonrieron y entraron.

Kendall buscó un lugar en la mitad del bus, sentó a su hermana cerca de la ventada y él en la orilla. Vio a su alrededor y habían muchos niños de la edad de su hermana, suya y más grandes. Todos estaban tan confundidos como él. Ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Vio a unos niños como de su edad en los asientos a la izquierda suya, estaban con miedo. Miró a su hermana y sonrió al ver a su hermana jugando con una muñeca Barbie. No se había dado cuenta que la traía con ella.

–¡Escuchen todos, estábamos a punto de salir, por favor mantengan el orden cualquier momento inesperado que tengamos!

Sin decir más, se sentó en los asientos de adelante y el hombro frente al volante movió la palanca para empezar mover el bus. El viaje estaba relativamente normal, todos los niños estaban en calma, charlando o simplemente mirando por la ventana. Vio a su hermana de nuevo, estaba casi cayendo de sueño. Kendall la abrazó y la arecosté a su lado, besó su frente y le sonrió.

–¿Cuándo llegamos, hermano mayor?

–No tengo idea.– arregló un mechón de su su pelo que estaba casi por su ojo.

Había pasado casi una hora. Ninguno de los niños sabía con exactitud cuán largo era el viaje ni a donde iban. Sólo estaban ahí. Katie había caído hace rato, se movía considerablemente en sus sueños. Kendall la veía y sonreía, pero no apartaban la vista de la ventana, jamás había visto un lugar como este. Era tan solitario el camino. No habían ni carros.

El bus tuvo un estruendo. ¿Habían chocado con algo? O ¿Algo chocó con ellos? Los niños empezaron a entrar en pánico. Kendall no quería despertar a su hermana, podía pasar algo en cualquier momento, pero prefería llevarla en brazos. Se oyó un sonido como de gemidos de dolor, un olor desagradable apareció. Se escuchó al chofer murmurar amargamente una queja de frustración.

El bus comenzó de nuevo a moverse, esta vez se forma violenta. El chofer apretada el acelerador con fuerza. El bus iba a su máximo. Llegó un momento en el que llegaron a una curva, el volante no respondía, no giraba, los frenos no funcionaban. El chofer empezó a preocuparse. Usó los frenos de emergencia y puso detenerse en el último momento. No iban a caer por la barranca, sino que se iban a estrellar con una pared de tierra sólida perteneciente a una montaña. Pararon y sólo tuvieron una pequeña abolladuras en la parte de atrás y una luz rota.

Katie despertó. Estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Miró a su hermano y él solo le sonrió para calmarla. Mientras tanto adelante, El conductor volvió a su trabajo, pero el bus no arrancaba, el volante no giraba y nada funcionaba.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no enciende el bus?

–No lo sé, pasa algo, no responde nada.

–¡Vega! ¡Llama al capitán y dile que mande otro bus! ¡Dile dónde estamos! ¡Apurate!

–Sí, señor.

–¿Qué está pasando, hermano mayor?

Kendall miró a su pequeña hermana, vio el miedo en sus ojos. –No pasa nada, hermanita. Sólo... se quedó sin gasolina el bus, estará todo bien.

Algo del cielo cayó brutalmente fuerte en la parte de adelante del bus asiendo asustar a todos los niños y soldados. El conductor se asomó por el vidrio y vio una gran roca manchada de sangre. Inmediatamente le avisó al soldado a cargo, el cual hizo todo lo posible por permanecer tranquilo. –Son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba...

–¿Qué haremos? El capitán dijo que el bus está en camino, pero llevará una hora que llegue hasta aquí. Tomamos el camino que no era.

–Este camino lo elegí yo.– el soldado a cargo lo miró superiormente. –Lo que haremos será lo siguiente... – comenzó su recorrido por el pasillo observando a los niños. Se volteó hacia sus hombres. –¡Cierren todas las puertas y ventanas! ¡Nada ni nadie entra o sale de este bus!

–Señor...– un pequeño niño de 8 años jaló un poco su pantalón llamando su atención. El hombre volteó su atención hacia el niño esperando que hablara.

–¿Sí?

–Tengo que ir al baño.

El hombre se inclinó hacia él. –¿Cómo te llamas?

–C-Carlos García.

–Bueno, García, como dije antes... ¡NADIE NI NADA ENTRA O SALE DE ESTE BUS, ASÍ QUE TE AGUANTAS, NIÑO!

El niño tragó en seco y asintió. El hombre volvió a adelante y dos de sus soldados fueron a los lados interiores del bus, uno en cada lado, y cerraron con seguro las ventanas. Uno de ellos, el de la izquierda específicamente, vio algo inusual en la ventana haciendo que retrocediera y cayera al suelo. De un momento a otro, una mano atravesó la ventana de vidrio haciendo que ésta se quebrara. El soltado se levantó y corrió donde su líder para decirle lo que ocurrió. Mientras hacía eso, los niños gritaban cada vez más fuerte y más atemorizados, la mitad de un cuerpo podrido rompió el vidrio de la puerta de atrás.

–Santo cielo...– el chofer se quedó atónito.

–¡TODOS! ¡AQUÍ!

Todos los niños corriendo aterrorizados hacia la parte de atrás. Ninguno sabía que estaba pasando. Esas cosas seguían intentado entrar, hasta que uno de ellos lo logró. Lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta era que había un niño aún es una silla, al parecer se había puesto el cinturón y no podía quitárselo.

–¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

Un soldado estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, pero sintió un brazo sobre su pecho. –Dejalo.

–¡Ayuda, por favor!– el caminante se seguía acercando a él. El niño llorada desconsoladamente.

–Pero, señor...

–Dejalo, dije.– el soldado lo miró con odio, su jefe solo veía como el caminante de acercaba más al niño. El soldado, harto de ver la crueldad en el corazón de su superior, decidió desobedecer su orden y fue donde el niño, al hacerlo, el caminante lo divisó y gruñó, de repente, de la puerta entraron otros dos caminantes y de le tiraron encima. Los niños cerraron los ojos y sólo escucharon los gritos del soldado y del niño al ser comidos por los caminantes. –Afuera, todos.– susurró dando palmadas suaves en la espalda de los niños para que salieran.

Todos salieron silenciosamente por la puerta de adelante. La mitad del grupo yacían afuera, vieron que en el capó del bus había una gran piedra, el motor y todo estaba echando a perder, más de uno sabía que este podría e iba a ser su fin, su último día de vida. El otro grupo de niños empezó a salir del bus, guiados por soldados. Cinco niños ya habían bajado, el grupo se divida en once, eran veintidós en total; se escucharon gritos, luego golpes, gemidos y por último sangre, el pánico estaba en muchos.

Aparentemente los caminantes habían terminado con el niño y el hombre del ejército. Terminaron con ellos. La otra mitad del grupo y los cinco niños del otros se miraron entre sí, vieron al soldado a cargo de ellos, tenía que protegerlos pasara lo que pasara.

El soldado los hizo retorcerse más, lentamente. Oyeron pasos detrás de ellos, el olor eral mismo. Habían más caminantes, y estaban tras ellos. Habían probabilidades de uno en un millón de salir sanos y salvo de ahí.

–Hermano mayor, tengo miedo.

Kendall miró a su hermana. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con terror. Besó su frente y la abrazó. –Tranquila, Katie. Todo estará bien, hermanita.

Los gemidos se habían más fuertes. El olor más intenso. El pánico aumentaba en descontrol. Eran sólo niños, ¿qué habían merecido para pasar esto? ¡Eran niños! ¡Almas inocentes!

Oyeron unos disparos cerca de ellos. Unas balas chocaron contra las cabezas de los caminates haciendo que cayeran al suelo finalmente derrotados. Otros disparos chocaron contra ellos hasta que al final ninguno quedó en pie. Los niños estaban felices y aterrados al mismo tiempo. Estaban felices porque quien haya sido que disparó a los caminates, los salvaron. Sin embargo, esos que les ayudaron podían matarlos también a ellos.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos. Los niños temblaban con miedo. Temían por sus jóvenes vidas. Eran niños, pero no por esos ellos no iban a saber que este podía ser el final de sus días. Katie se acercó más a su hermano, el cual la abrazó de manera reconfortante. El único soldado que quedaba agarró su arma y fue donde provenían los pasos, pero en menos de 2 metros, le dispararon y cayó al suelo muerto. Los niños estaban ahora mucho más preocupados.

Los pasos de acercaron tanto que el sol del atardecer hizo sombras de las personas que veían, parecían un señor y tres muchachos más. Las sombras de acercaron a tal grado de que las personas se mostraran por fin. El señor era de más o menos 35-40 años y junto a él veían dos muchachos y una chica de aparentemente 16 años. Todos soltaron las armas y levantaron las manos.

–Tranquilidad, niños. Nosotros sólo queremos ayudarlos. Vivos como los caminates los atacaron. Son muy jóvenes para quedarse aquí a la intemperie solos, únanse a nosotros, lea enseñaremos a como sobrevivir, a disparar un arma y cazar. La vida se volverá más pesada de ahora en adelante con esas cosas sueltas.

–Ni siquiera nos has dicho como se llaman.– habló Kendall firmemente.

–Me gusta tu actitud, niño. Firme. Yo soy William Scott, ellos son Jefferson Tanner, Josh Sparks y Sophia Clayton.

–Tenemos un campamento a una hora de aquí, tenemos comida, agua, ropa, armas... Vengan y estarán asalvo.– habló la chica.

Kendall tenía una misión hecha por su padre, obedecer las órdenes de los oficiales acargo, pero si todos estaban muertos... tenía que velar por hermana, él era todo lo que ella tenía ahora, ella era sólo una niña y genia que protegerla con su propia vida. Estos tipos los conocía hace menos de 5 minutos, pero parecían de confianza. Tenían un refugio, comida, armas y todo lo que ellos no y no podían conseguir solos, la salvación no les iba a caer del cielo.

–Yo voy con ustedes. – dijo agarrando la mano de su hermana.

–Yo también. – dijo el niño Carlos.

–Yo igual.

–Yo voy con ellos.

–Yo.

–Yo quiero, pero tengo miedo.

–Yo voy.

Al final todos aceptaron. Esto iba a ser la única manera de sobrevivir de ahora en adelante. Protegerse los unos a los otros. Hacer lo posible para mantenerse unidos y alerta. Esos cosas estaban por todas partes y en cualquier momento habrían más y más y más...

El tal William sonrió. –Vamos, la camioneta está por acá, pronto anochecerá.


	4. Sobrevivientes

**New Chapter!**

 **Estuve editando y arreglando esta historia. Voy a enfocarme más en esto para lograr terminarlo en este año xd**

 **Esto es ahora oficialmente un crossover, mi segundo crossover escrito y primero publicado! Estoy tan emocionada! :'D**

 **Espero les guste esto! :D**

* * *

Kendall caminaba entre los árboles con un arco en la mano y algunas fechas en su propio estuche puesto en el hombro. Corrió con cuidado entre las ramas y hojas secas del suelo y se acercó más al cuervo que estaba tranquilamente comiendo cerca de una laguna. Se acercó más y más, sacó una flecha y la puso en el arco y apuntó, fijó la mirada y...

-¡Kendall!- abrió los ojos y soltó la flecha haciendo que se clavara en un árbol, el ciervo se asustó y salió corriendo.

Kendall gruñó y se volteó frente hacia su amigo moreno. -¡Carlos!

-¡Lo siento, pero Jo está contactando a unas personas en la radio!- dijo sonriendo.

Kendall gruñó otra vez y volvió a ver hacia atrás, ese ciervo hubiera sido la cena hoy y el desayuno de mañana. Siguió a Carlos y llegaron al campamento en unos pocos minutos. Estaban Katie, Jo, James, Josh, Jefferson y Clayton alrededor de una maleta y encima la vieja radio que Jo había arreglado. Todos escuchaban con atención mientras Jo trabaja se comunicarse con ellos.

-Est... anta... odos nosotros... som...

-¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡Hey! ¡¿Alguien?!- Jo casi gritó, pero no tal alto, el pequeño hilo de comunicación se perdió. -Seguiré tratando.- le dijo a Kendall.

Él asintió y caminó donde James. -La cena escapó, lo tenía al frente, pero... Carlos llegó.

-No te preocupes, Sophia y Katie cazaron varias ardillas esta mañana.- Kendall tuvo que aguantarse un gruñido y regaño hacia Katie, sabía que no era una niña, al menos no como antes, pero él la seguía viendo así y no podía evitarlo. Tenía que cuidarla, Clayton era muy buena cazadora y cuidaba muy bien a su grupo, tenía que confiar en ella, en las dos.

-¡No me llames Sophia!- gritó Clayton desde la derecha Le recordaba a su hermana gemela que murió a pocas semanas del inicio de todo. Prefería ser llamada ahora Clayton, por su apellido.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se volteó de nuevo hacia su amigo -Estaré cerca. Necesito flechas.- James asintió y Kendall dio la vuelta hacia el bosque.

Él se sentó en su lugar preferido para pensar y a su lado estaba las ramas con las que fabricaba y arreglaba su arma. Agarró una y con un cuchillo que tenía prensado en una bota en caso de peligro, comenzó a darle forma.

Las cosas habían empezado a ser más difíciles cada semana y mes que pasaba. La comida se agotaba, ya no se veían animales, los ríos empezaban a secarse, las armas y balas se gastaban y era el mayor milagro de todos poder encontrar un cartucho o al menos una pistolita. Tenían que planear estrategias y modos para conseguir la mayor cantidad de comida para el grupo, a veces pasaban días sin nada, hasta que encontraban supermercados o casas llenas de caminantes y tenían que luchar con ellos. Habían pedido a William, su líder y salvador, en una guerra con una manada de muertos vivientes en un almacén.

Antes de morir, le había enseñado a su equipo todo lo que sabía, y había hecho a Kendall el segundo al mando bajo cualquier circunstancia. Kendall se convirtió inmediatamente en el líder cuando William murió de forma agonizante por una cortadura increíble en el hombro. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Josh, Clayton y Jefferson que estaban con él desde que apenas eran un grupo de amigos y un profesor de física de la universidad. El cargo era muy importante y ellos no se sentían realmente listos, Kendall por otro lado tenía sangre de líder desde que nació.

Habían pasado cinco año y lo que había empezado con un experimento secreto fallido en Washington, poco a poco en esos años, se fue expandiendo. Primero rumores. Llegó a la central de radio y noticias del estado de la capital, el presidente fue bombardeado con preguntas sobre el tema, pero no fijo nada, todos se ponían nerviosos.

La transmisión del presidente se fue corriendo por los estados y el país, alertando a toda América.

En el oeste de Europa también había empezado algo, en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa, nadie supo realmente como había empezado, hasta dos meses después. El virus había infectado a los dueños de una gasolinera cerca del lugar de creación, ellos no sabían lo que pasaba en sus interiores, visitaron a su familia en Europa y ahí fue.

El tiempo era difícil, pero al menos no se habían topado con alguna pandilla de malhechores o ladrones. Aunque ya nada era realmente "fuera de la ley", ya no habían reglas y robar, matar, asaltar y todas esas cosas que antes eran ilegales, ahora eran sólo cosas cotidianas y de supervivencia. Conocieron a Jo en una pequeña casa afuera de la cuidad, estaba sola y todo su armamento y comida estaba a punto de agotarse, ella pidió unirse al grupo y Kendall lo pensó por un momento, aceptó por la condición tan mal y vulnerable en que estaba, pero no le quitó la mirada por un tiempo, tenía que protegerte a su familia.

Ella era una mujer fuerte, sabía y atrevida, sin miedo a casi nada. Sabía bastante sobre el asunto de recolección de los frutos que no contenían veneno o alguna sustancia dañina, además, antes de que todo comenzara, ella era asistente de médico y eso era como ganar un millón de dólares en ese entonces cuando había civilización y leyes. Pero sí que era buena, había curado a Carlos de una gripe fatal y hacía buenos "juegos" con vitaminas para tener a su equipo sano.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Kendall y Jo se hicieran grandes amigos y aliados.

El rubio dejó en el suelo otra fecha junto al pequeño montón que tenía ya, escuchó pasos acercarse y entró a la defensiva, se levantó rápido, preparó su arma y buscó algún movimiento entre los árboles y arbustos. Escuchó un gruñido y volteó velozmente hacia atrás, dos caminantes se acercaban. Apuntó y dejó soltarlo, al primero le dio en la cabeza haciéndolo caer, agarró otra flecha y le disparó al otro. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos para quitarles su fabricación de la cabeza y buscar si tenían alguna cosa útil, halló fósforos y cigarrillos.

Sonrió y levantó la mirada cuando oyó más pasos. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido y apretó la mandíbula. -Maldición.- una manada de caminantes se acercaban, más de una docena. Agarró las cosas de los cadáveres bajo su nariz y recogió todas las flechas que podía del suelo y corrió lo más silenciosamente al campamento. -¡Hey, todos!- dejaron sus cosas y lo volvieron a ver. James se levantó preocupado hacia su amigo. -Unos caminantes se acercan, son bastantes, podemos con ellos, pero no estamos en condiciones de gastar armas. Tenemos que irnos.

-Jefferson y yo habíamos encontrado unos en la mañana cerca de acá, los matamos. Te íbamos a decir antes, pero fuiste a cazar.- dijo Carlos.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa.- se acercó a James y Jo. -Tenemos que irnos ahora, se están acercando cada vez más.- asintieron. -Carlos, prepara la camioneta. Josh, ayuda a Katie y James a empacar las cosas. Jo, vigila el perímetro por si vienen más de otro lado. Jefferson, ven conmigo a matar lo que se acerquen.- todos empezaron a hacer sus labores y cuando todo estuvo listo. Subieron al vehículo y arrancaron.

-La entrada a Atlanta está a dos kilómetros y medio.- dijo Josh mientras miraba el mapa.

-No hay muchos lugares donde quedarnos por acá, Kendall.- dijo Carlos sin quitar la vista del camino. -Solo lugares al aire libre, demaciado visible.

-A un kilómetro hay una gasolinera.- afirmó Katie buscando también en el mapa.

-Va a anochecer rápido - anunció James. Volteó a ver a Kendall y lo encontró con un gesto pensativo, analizando todas las probabilidades. -¿Creen que esa gente de la radio estaba en problemas?

-No volví a escuchar sus voces o alguna señal.- dijo Jo.

-Podemos ir a Atlanta.- dijo Jefferson quién permaneció en silencio un tiempo. -Viví ahí toda mi infancia y conozco bien el lugar. Ahí un buen punto para formar un campamento... al menos uno bueno que resista algunos días o semanas. Luego podemos encontrar o arreglar uno mejor. ¿Qué dices, Kendall?- se voltearon hacia él, pero parecía que no escuchó nada.

-¿Kendall?- habló James.

-¿Hmm? Oh, sí. Pienso que deberíamos ir a este lugar que queda a dos kilómetros, buscar alguna cabaña o casa... y quedarnos por la noche. Hallaremos uno mejor en la mañana, también tenemos que buscar armas y comida.

Todos asintieron y miraron a la carretera. La camioneta iba en silencio, todos pensado en lo que podrían encontrar en Atlanta. Pensando en cómo estarían las cosas. ¿Abrían muchos caminantes? ¿Algunas personas vivas? ¿Personas malas o buenas? ¿Algún campamento? ¿Algún lugar para buscar lo necesario? ¿Qué tan abandonado estaría? Habían escuchado hace unos meses que la mayoría de personas ahí habían sido evacuadas y trasladadas a una zona segura en alguna isla, pero hubieron personas que no lograron encontrar a tiempo el camino. Entonces la cuidad estaría infestada de caminantes, tal vez más o menos que lo que tenían en menta. La última batalla que tuvieron contra un número gigante de caminantes fue cuando murió William, y fue su pérdida más grande. No sabían si estaban listos para algo tan importante y peligro como lo sería la cuidad repleta de muertos vivientes, pero no tenían opción ahora.


	5. Déjalo atrás

_**Texas.**_

 _ **Dos semanas después del inicio.**_

El nuevo negocio que abrió su padre hacía dos meses había ganado mucho éxito y fama en poco tiempo, tan sólo en dos semanas habían conseguido un gran número de clientes y grandes ganancias. ¡Era asombroso! Un nuevo mini parque acuático para ahogar el destructor calor de Texas.

A Logan Mitchell no le importaba que sus compañeros y chicos más populares del lugar lo vieran trabajar ahí. Era el negocio de su padre y estaba teniendo muchísimo éxito, y no era nada malo. Era más bien divertido. Era un salvavidas y el hombre donde se le pregunta cualquier duda.

–¿Dónde está el baño?

–¿Cuánto mide esta piscina?

–¿Dónde puedo conseguir bocadillos?

–¿Algún lugar para tomar el sol?

Era lo típico por un tiempo, luego las personas de tanto ir todo el tiempo, se aprendieron el lugar de memoria y ellos mismos les dicen a sus amigos.

A su grupo de amigos del colegio les gustaba ir después de las clases a la atracción del papá de Logan para que él les diera algunas clases extras y les explicara algunos temas que no lograron entender en clases. El papá de Logan siempre quiso ser profesor, amaba todo lo que abarcaba la ciencias. Le encantaba más que nada física, química y biología. Hacía experimentos caseros con sus plantas y demás en su tiempo libre, en la comodidad de su oficina en casa.

Logan sonrió hacia su mejor amigo Patrick y volvió a prestar atención a su papá. Cambió la página de su cuaderno y siguió escribiendo lo que había en la pizarra. Vio por la ventana un momento a las personas que corrían y se tiraban a la piscina honda, salían nadando y riendo con sus amigos y familia. Logan sonrió y sintió que alguien se movía a su lado, se volteó y vio a Patrick levantándose.

–¿Qué haces?

–Uhm, voy al baño. Ya vengo.– dijo y caminó a la puerta. Logan asintió y lo vio irse.

Cinco minutos después su papá les había dado un descanso para nadar o comer. Patrick no había vuelto y Logan empezaba a preocuparse, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Probablemente su amigo estaba mal del estómago o se había topado con alguna chica o... algo así. No lo creía, pero tenía qué.

Se levantó de su asintiendo y vio a Camille y Mark cerca de la piscina grabando a unos chicos mientras hacían una competencia, caminó hacia ellos y rió con sus risas. Vio a todas las demás personas disfrutando de su día con las personas que quieres. Niños, niñas, chicos, chicas... Parecía que iba a ser un día bastante tranquilo, casi aburrido. Y estaba bien para él, faltaban dos horas y media pata cerrar, después podría cenar, dormir un rato y levantarse temprano para su examen de biología de mañana.

–¿Por qué no habrá venido Patrick?– se preguntó.

Unas personas venían corriendo hacia él, parecían asustadas. Sacó su silbato del bolsillo del pantalón y llamó la atención de algunos, unos bajaron la velocidad, otros se detuvieron, pero la mayoría seguía corriendo. Frunció el ceño y decidió ir al lugar de donde venían corriendo todos.

–¡Hey, Logan!– su papá lo agarró del hombro y lo paró. –Ve a la casarodante de emergencia.

–¿Qué?

–Vamos, hijo. Dile a tus amigos que también vaya.– dijo rápido.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Solo haz caso.

–Pero las personas...

–Yo me encargo de ellos, ¡ve rápido!

–Papá...

–¡Rápido!

Su papá lo empujo y Logan no tuvo de otra que hace caso. Caminó confundido por los senderos del parque, llegó a la pequeña aula y vio a Camille, las Jeniffers, el chico de la guitarra y Lucy en unas mesas viendo videos en el celular de Camille. Logan se acercó y tocó el hombro de Camille.

–Hey, Loges.

–Hey. Chicos, mi papá dijo vayamos a la casar rodante de atrás.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas cambian, ¿saben? Antes Logan solía ser un niño con déficit de atención y ahora era el chico más inteligente de la escuela. Antes él solía ser un chico con un grupo de amigos normal y una historia que no quería hablar con nadie, él siempre fue reservando. Algunas cosas cambian, otras... no tanto.

Logan pasó por el umbral de la puerta y vio como todas las personas corrían y gritaban, había sangre por todo el suelo y se oían los llantos ahogados de los que caían a las piscinas y se hundían. Parpadeó y vio a un hombre con apariencia de muerto morder el brazo de una mujer. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? ¡Le arrancó el pedazo de carne y se lo comía como si fuera algo normal!

Sintió que alguien lo sujetó de los hombres y lo jaló, se volteó rápidamente y vio que era una chica que intentaban morderle la cara, ella estaba igual que el hombre. Logan la empujó, pero ella se acercó con intenciones de arrancarle también un pedazo de carne. ¿Qué demonios estaban pasando? Vio unos brazos lanzándole una silla a la chica dejándola tirada en el suelo, su cara estaba desfigurada, pero seguía gruñendo. ¡Estaba literalmente con el rostro quebrado y ensangrentado!

–¡Vamos!– su fue papá el que golpeó a la chica. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló. –¡Te dije que fueras al camper!

–¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!– gritó mientras corría entre la gente, esquivando a todos y lo que fueran esas cosas. Estaba convencido de que no eran humanos.

Cuando llegado a la caravana todos los demás estaban ahí, tan asustados y confundidos como Logan. Camille apenas lo vio, lo abrazó, el respondió y calmó su respiración.

–Señor Mitchell, ¿qué está pasando ahí afuera?– preguntó Lucy mientras veía como el hombre cerraba la puerta y se movía a la parte del conductor.

–La infección llegó más rápido de lo que pensé...– murmuró.

Logan se separó de su amiga y caminó hacia el asiento de adelante. –¿Qué infección? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde vamos?

–Hijo, será mejor que tus amigos y tú se pongan cómodos, esto se va a poner demasiado fuerte.

–¿Vamos a casa de Camille?

–No. No tenemos un lugar seguro, sólo aquí. Vamos a buscar o hacer uno. Necesito que pongas atención a lo que te voy a decir.

El moreno se movió en su lugar y tragó saliva, miró atrás y vio a sus amigos sentados en el suelo uno junto al otro pensando en lo que estaba pensando. –¿Qué son? ¿Qué son esas cosas?

–Son personas infectadas,– dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera. –aunque no creo que sean personas. Yo les llamo muertos vivientes, pero muertos para abreviar.– Logan lo miró un momento –Ellos están muertos, pero sus funciones vitales siguen vivas, mejor dicho, sólo una función vital, ellos sólo comen.– su hijo lo miró como si estuviera loco –Ellos no "mueren" si no les das en la cabeza y le atraviesas el cerebro, no les importa nada, sólo comer, y si llegan a morderte o rasguñarte, ten por seguro que tienes menos de veinticuatro horas antes de convertirte en uno de ellos.

–Entonces...– Logan suspiró y miró sus manos mientras su cabeza hacía todo lo posible por pensar y razonar en una respuesta lógica y concreta, pero sonaba cada vez más absurdo cuando lo repetía. –No entiendo.

–No te presiones, no intentes quebrarte la cabeza en algo tan simple y... raro.– te lo explicaré todo mejor. Te enseñaré a como enfrentarte a ellos, como lugar y sobrevivir, te enseñaré todo lo que he estado estudiando y aprendiendo para que estés a salvo...

Logan miró atrás y vio a sus amigos todavía en el suelo y hablando en voz baja sobre lo que estuviera pasando afuera, veía preocupación y miedo en sus ojos, sólo eran chicos a mitad de la preparatoria. Con sueños y esperanzas de un futuro mejor, con metas que alcanzar. Con risas y momento que compartir. Ellos no eran niños, pero eran jóvenes y la juventud era la etapa más hermosa para experimentar y descubrir como es la vida y como funciona realmente, cometer errores y morir de risa y vergüenza con ellos. Adiós a todo a lo que tenían en mente.

–Tienes que protegerlos.

–Yo...

–Ahora son familia, somos familia. Y tenemos que estar lo más juntos posible, ayudarnos y apoyarnos. Tenemos que sobrevivir y salir adelante.

Se recostó en el asiento y suspiró. –Intento entender, pero... todo pasó tan rápido. Me duele la cabeza.

–Duerme un poco. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–¿Recuerdas aquel lugar donde solíamos acampar con tu mamá antes?

–Sí.

–Bueno es ahí. Encontré un lugar bastante seguro y oculto para estar, tenemos comida y armas.

–¿Armas? ¿Para qué necesitamos armas?

–Estas cosas no se matan tan fácilmente cuando hay una docena o más.

Logan asintió y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. –Va a ser una larga noche.


End file.
